Resurrection
by BKris29
Summary: Bella...is normal looking mystic girl who moves in the small town of Forks with a horrific-surreal past that no one knows. Trying to hide and protect herself and paladin. Will she able to stop herself from falling for this Greek-god-like vamp? Will the Cullen's be able to know the real her and save her?


**Hello to whoever is reading this...and possibly liking it. This is my 1st shot and an lets hope it will be a best one! Big THANX to my Beta and FF : 4MeJasper ( u/3060592/4MeJasper) for guidence and help!**

**Big thanx to SM for introducing us with the most charming Vamp. Edward and clumsy-selfless Bella!**

* * *

Ch.1

Life is always not fairies and rainbows, at least not mine.

Standing in front of the mirror, trying to shake off the nightmare with your step-mom shouting to get your stuff down in five seconds can be quite irritating….. Even she can't take her small clutch in five seconds and get ready….ugh! But nevertheless, I love her lot.

So taking one last look of my room that had me wishing I could take it all with me: my paintings on the wall, all the hilarious yet beloved things made by me and my mom a.k.a step-mom, my study table on which I spent half of my day, that beautiful antique lamp at my desk, those blue window curtains, Phil's baseball set that he tried teaching and failing miserably…and this sweet-warmth, heat and light of Arizona. I want to take all these things with me to gloomy little town I am moving to. Looking at my picture frame on my bedside table reminded me how much I'm going to miss my hair-brained, irrational and reckless mother.

My door burst open suddenly, which made me jump a foot in air, leading me out of my thoughts. In came my mom, who asked, "Bella what is taking you s- Oh Bella, sweetie you don't have to go! You can come with us, you know that, right? Phil and I would love that." Phil is my mom's second husband.

"I'm fine mom, and I want to go. I'm just confused what to take with me as Arizona souvenirs."

"Bel-"

"Hey CHAMP, all ready" thanks to Phil for cutting in my emotional time and then turning my mood sour almost instantly when he snickered at his silly name 'Champ' knowing full well about my baseball ability.

Eye rolling I said "Make as much fun as you want."

"But Bella you are my Champion baseball player," he said grinning like idiot….but his infectious good mood got to me, and seconds later, I was smiling too.

Avoiding the nearing awkward family time I quickly said, "Are you guys packing too, coz if not then someone needs to catch the flight" and making mom laugh. Oh! How I'm going to miss her 5-year old attitude.

Phil took my luggage to the car and drove us to airport, with my mom sitting in front and constantly asking me to join her on their trip, and me politely declining for the 100th time, when we finally arrived at the airport. With a last "no" and "goodbye," a love-you-family hug and other options to return when I wish and to call her and e-mail all the time, I boarded the plane.

Ahead of me lay the four and half hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, followed by another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles. Then an hour car ride to my new…home in Forks with Charlie. With nothing else to do until then, I returned to my musings, with the airline's soft music playing in the background.

I still remember my scary, dark – days, hellish – days. The time that I've buried deep in my brain. It's still as fresh as yesterday, though. I can still remember the feeling of relief and happiness when the light still shone on mine and my friends' life. DID I GET THIS RIGHT? We called ourselves Paladins. When I was just 13-and-a-half-years old and Frank….Oh God! I can't even remember him without crying. I tried hard to suppress the sob threatening to escape me. A small boy sitting in front me turned to stare at me, giving me A funny look. Trying to compose myself, I let myself once again shower in the feeling of relief from having escaped that hell.

It was then that I was separated from paladin. We went our own ways to blend in. That's when I found Renee and Charlie. They had no children of their own, and years later Renee told me that when they saw me on the street alone, "Charlie felt connected and I was drawn to you." I don't know if they took pity on me, or it what happened exactly, but I'll be forever grateful to them, as they took me in and become a true mom and dad to me.

Something happened between them a year later, though, and they got divorced. Renee says that she just didn't love him that way anymore. She took me with her, saying that I needed a mother more at the time, and Charlie was left alone heartbroken. We moved to Phoenix, and six months later Renee met Phil and married him.

Phil is a minor league baseball player. He is fun to be around, but he is still more responsible than my mom. It's crystal clear that they love and adore one other, so who am I to stop them from being together or becoming a barrier in their happiness!

Phil and Renee are going on a trip this year. If I were to go with them, not only I would I feel like an outsider, but also it would be risky. My paladin and I might be exposed. Their destination is quite close to our Hell. I can't take such a chance. And since mom won't let me stay alone, I decide to run away, in a way, to Charlie.

He is the Chief of Police of the city of Forks. He is a very serious man with glass heart. A self-limited yet selfless man, who doesn't know much about his own emotions, but still manages to be a loving and caring father.

No matter what, I love them all to the core of my heart. They taught me that all humans are not bad and to love with heart. They gave me hope and safety. Though they didn't know about my past, which is connected with the present, and they never forced me out of it. I told no one; all they knew about me was that I had run away, was homeless, had other friends like me somewhere, and that we were the sufferers. They were angry for what had happened to me, even though they didn't know the details.

None of us told anyone else anything. No one knew, nor will they ever know. Even if we did tell someone, they probably wouldn't believe us, but we know, and that we exist is proof enough…and if they did it once, they might do same thing again. Well, one thing leads to other and it would all lead back to me, and if I tell….

_**"You tell; You die."**_

So here I am, trying to go unnoticed, and moving in with Charlie.

* * *

**Please review. Leave me a note and tell me what you think! Since this is my 1st attempt so I would be real glad to know bout my work!**


End file.
